<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the missing last piece by childofthenight2035</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797494">you're the missing last piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035'>childofthenight2035</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breath of Love:Last Piece, Family Feels, Fate &amp; Destiny, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>and jinyoung asks him, "what do you think it means?"<br/>jaebeom has a million answers and doesn't know how to say any of them.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>the second chapter is a letter to ahgases. #got7forever</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so stupid, i just got so deep into my feels after last piece that i had to write something about them *sobs*</p><p>also this is set while they were still in their dorm, so i think before you are era? idk i forget when they left</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it isn’t until they all stand around the table in their dorm, staring at the pieces, that the sheer impossibility of what they are looking at, clicks. </p>
<p>“tell me i’m seeing things,” mark breathes. </p>
<p>“i’m definitely seeing the same thing,” jackson answers. </p>
<p>“can you two talk in a language the rest of us understand,” comes a disgruntled mutter from the maknae. </p>
<p>“can you learn english like the rest of us?” bambam shuts him down just as fast. jaebeom snags the back of yugyeom’s collar before he claws at his best friend’s face. bambam needs to be presentable tomorrow—he can’t have the stylist noonas yelling at them, too. </p>
<p>that doesn’t mean the leader isn’t as shocked about this as the rest of them. oh, he definitely is. </p>
<p>fingers curl around his other wrist. “hyung,” jinyoung whispers to him, apprehensive. “what do you think it means?”</p>
<p>and jaebeom wants to tell him not to worry, that this isn’t anything <em>bad</em>. nothing is <em>wrong</em>. but that would open the door for several follow-up questions—<em>what does it mean, then? how do you know that?</em>—and he finds himself reluctant to speak just then. </p>
<p>because he had known. somewhere. in the depths of his heart, he’d known. </p>
<p>he’d known as soon as jinyoung showed him his piece, not long after jj project debuted. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>the maknaes start it. as usual.</p>
<p>it’s only a typical evening at the dorm—jinyoung and jaebeom reading, youngjae and mark gaming, jackson doing push-ups in front of his “park gae” much to the leader’s annoyance, and the youngest probably up to no good—when yugyeom and bambam come rushing out of their room. </p>
<p>“look!” they screech, both holding up something that flashes gold. jaebeom’s heart skips a beat. from the way jinyoung’s breath hitches, he feels the same, too. </p>
<p>because in the palms of the two youngest, are two puzzle pieces, gold, but shimmering green. </p>
<p>jaebeom almost doesn’t blame jinyoung for yelling. </p>
<p>“where did you get those?” he snaps, slamming his book shut and tossing it onto the table. “i told you two a thousand times, don’t go through my stuff!”</p>
<p>the boys falter. “we didn’t…?” yugyeom says, confused. “these are ours.”</p>
<p>there are a lot of communication gaps that they’re about to fall through. jackson, bless him, heaves himself off the floor and stops the conversation. </p>
<p>“jb-hyung, jinyoungie, wait, hear them out.” he holds up a hand close to jaebeom’s chest. </p>
<p>“i found this when i was a kid,” yugyeom says quickly under jinyoung’s <em>’you-have-twenty-seconds-to-explain-yourself’</em> gaze. “i was playing in the park near my house and i was under a tree and this fell on my head. maybe a bird dropped it or something.”</p>
<p>and now is when jackson actually sees the ‘thing’ they’re talking about—the gold puzzle piece. he jolts visibly and jaebeom wants to ask, but bambam is telling his story.</p>
<p>“i used to play with my neighbour’s cat all the time,” he tells them, “so one day she ran off after some sparrow or something and when i found her, this was on the ground nearby.” he holds up the piece, for emphasis. </p>
<p>“and you know the cool part?” yugyeom takes his friend’s piece and snaps them together.<br/>they fit perfectly. the pieces are slightly curved, and once they’re together, curve even more, like an arc of the circle it must be a part of. </p>
<p>“but—that’s impossible!” jinyoung bursts out, turning to jaebeom. “we have puzzle pieces that look just like that!”</p>
<p>“so do mark and i.” they’re all taken aback by jackson’s comment. “mark made a key chain out of his. what the hell…?”</p>
<p>they all stare at each other a moment longer—then jinyoung and jackson are on the move, rushing to their respective rooms. jackson calls out for <em>”yien!”</em> </p>
<p>jaebeom doesn’t move. he entrusted his puzzle piece to jinyoung a long time ago. </p>
<p>but when two people left, four return—jinyoung pulling pieces out of a couple books where they marked his pages, jackson rummaging through a little pouch that jaebeom knew held his most prized possessions, mark jingling a key ring and to his surprise, youngjae, with coco in his arms. </p>
<p>jaebeom discovers that his knees buckle a little when everyone produces a puzzle piece just like the ones the maknaes just showed them; just like the one he found the day he played hooky in school and saw a b-boy busking for the first time.</p>
<p>it takes jaebeom’s hesitant question of, “where did you find yours?” that get them talking.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>mark tells them of the day he let his dog out into the backyard and when there was no sound after a while, he followed, to <em>investigate</em>, only to find his dog sitting quietly in the grass, a little robin on his head. he thought it was so cute; he ran back inside to get his camera, but the bird was gone when he returned—only the glossy puzzle piece was lying in the green grass, lost. </p>
<p>jackson tells them the story of how he went to the beach one day and promptly gets attacked by seagulls—his parents had warned him not to hold his food in plain view like that, but he didn’t listen. he tried his best to hide, to wrestle his things from the thieving birds, but something sharp hit his forehead just above his eye, and he let go—he looked down once the coast was clear and found the puzzle piece.</p>
<p>youngjae’s story is a lot more recent—he tells them he found the puzzle piece during a walk with coco. the little white dog had sniffed her way to a fallen or abandoned nest, and the puzzle piece, among other shiny things, was lodged in it, between the twigs. he pocketed it, thinking he could attach it to coco’s collar somehow. and then forgot about it.</p>
<p>jinyoung tells them his story, too, even though jaebeom has heard it so many times—the day baby jinyoung dropped his ice cream and made a fuss at the expense of his sisters; how he sat on the bench along the street and refused to move, so his mother left his elder sister with him and went on with her shopping; how he watched his sister shredding the crust of her sandwich for the pigeons and then he found the puzzle piece: gold, tinted green.</p>
<p>the maknaes recount their stories for the rest and jaebeom reluctantly spills, too. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>the pieces all find their way to jinyoung’s hands, and then in order on the table. </p>
<p><em>snap</em>. youngjae’s piece fits into bambam’s. <em>snap</em>. jaebeom’s piece fits into youngjae’s. <em>snap.</em> jinyoung’s piece fits into jaebeom’s. <em>snap, snap, snap.</em> jackson’s piece to jinyoung’s. mark’s piece to jackson’s and yugyeom’s. </p>
<p>they all crowd around the table in disbelief.</p>
<p>the pieces form a circle—well, it’s not quite a <em>circle</em>, the outer edges are a little too straight to be a circle and too curved to be a straight. it might be a hexagon. heptagon? </p>
<p>there’s a small empty space in the centre that none of their pieces fill; it’s evident from the indents in the pieces that there should be one. but it’s missing. </p>
<p>jaebeom won’t dare to believe it, but that empty space looks like it could almost be a heart. </p>
<p>“hyung,” jinyoung asks, “what do you think it means?”</p>
<p>and jaebeom has a million answers, but no tongue to say it. </p>
<p>“isn’t it weird?” jackson traces the path of the circle—no bumps at all, no discomfort; the pieces really fit perfectly. “i know it’s impossble that we all found these pieces in four different countries. but that aside, it sounds like we all had something to do with a bird when we found them.”</p>
<p>it takes them less than a second to understand what he’s saying. </p>
<p>“ahgase!” yugyeom chirps. youngjae has to laugh, and jaebeom wants to as well, because that’s just—wow. that can’t even be a coincidence. </p>
<p>“looks like our birdies wanted us to find each other even before they knew us.” there’s a grin on mark’s face—soon enough, jaebeom is the only one left not smiling stupidly at the whole thing; his mind is already preoccupied with words floating around: <em>fate. destiny. fortune. kismet.</em></p>
<p>he forces himself out of it when the others ask, simply shakes his head and allows himself to mindlessly revel in this new discovery that’s only brought them closer together. even later that night, after the pieces have been returned to their owners, one sentence sticks with him:</p>
<p>
  <em>”the birdies are the missing piece,” jinyoung had said, pointing to the gap in the centre of the circle. “the most important piece.”</em>
</p>
<p>“the most important piece,” jaebeom whispers, turning his puzzle piece over in his hand, the sheen flashing green. the ink smudges in his notebook as he writes, <em>you’re the missing last piece, the most important piece.</em> and then, as an afterthought, <em>you can complete my circle</em>.</p>
<p>pd-nim wants to talk to him this week about their next comeback. maybe he can use this whole puzzle piece concept. </p>
<p>these words will get buried in other lyrics, he knows. he wonders if it’ll ever see the light. </p>
<p>he’ll make it into a song one day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hey ahgases</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey ahgases. </p><p>today is the end of an era. not the end. if anything, it's a start in a better direction. our boys have managed to escape their chains and they didn't lose each other or us in the process. this day would come sooner or later and we all knew this. i'm just so incredibly grateful that it happened with the minimum loss. things could have gone so much worse (and yeah, as a former directioner, i'm talking about them). they are collectively saying 'fuck you' to a man and his agency, who have spent the last decade taking advantage of them.<br/>
just put yourself in their shoes for a second. imagine giving yourself to a business at barely fifteen years old, and letting them tell you who you are, what you like and dislike for more than ten years, and hardly ever given a break from this image that they have made for you. yes, the boys have been quite open over the years about how shitty jype is, and we've done the best we can to help them with it. they've endured it for so long for us. i know that in the last couple years, they've been more themselves than they have in the beginning, but that's only them managing to rip the tape off their mouths. their wrists and ankles were still chained to the jype basement. and now they're free.<br/>
it hurts. it hurts that we may not see them together for a long time. personally, i think we've had quite a lot of practice with that in the last few years, what with them only getting a month of promotions in a year. we've watched them grow as individuals, too. but they weren't really free until now. but yes. it hurts that we won't be seeing them together as much. </p><p>but you know what? we don't know what the future holds.<br/>
jinyoung said they would come back and i am going to trust them. </p><p>yes, i trusted one direction as well, when they said they would return after their break. deep down, i knew they wouldn't. they didn't split on the best terms, did they? but i don't hate one direction. i never did. i supported zayn when he left, and the rest of them when they split ways. i still cry sometimes listening to their music.<br/>
i know the sevens haven't lied to us about their happiness. they know they can trust us. and i know we can trust them. if not group projects, we are at least going to see group interaction. isn't that something to look forward to? mark and bambam still gaming? jackson absolutely crushing it (is there any room for improvement with this man?) what if one day we get a jinyoungxyoungjae collaboration on a drama? another jus2 comeback but them not jus2 in name? i believe, with all my heart, that got7 is destiny. that there are soul bonds connecting them, bonds that can't let them get too far away from each other. it's going to be a long distance relationship. haven't we all experienced this at some point? after we left school and best friend groups split ways? we didn't have a falling out. we just skyped and called and texted until the next time we could meet again. right?</p><p>it's the same thing. just because you all decided to go to different colleges or workplaces or countries, doesn't mean you stop being a family.</p><p>as for me? man, i have so many fics that i need to finish. even in my fics, got7 aren't a group. they are people in different walks of life who have intertwined lives. i am going to finish those pending wips. slowly and steadily. writing has always been my escape and my healing. i am going to fall in love with them every day, just like i used to. i don't need them to be physically together for that. i want them to be the best versions of themselves that they can be, the happiest versions. if they are happy, i will be okay, too. they've been a supporting pillar for me all these years, it's time we return that. </p><p>and best of all? fuck jype. i need to see them crash and burn. (get it? get it? see what i did there?)</p><p>i'll see you guys the next time i update a fic. i'm always going to be here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it's kinda confusing, i wasn't in my right mind, either</p><p>please stream, guys, we can't let this flop like we've let jb flop in the past, it makes me guilty to this day<br/>also the chorus of last piece really really reminds me of another song but i cant for the life of me figure it out, is it just me?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>